Hermoso Problema
by Sonohrina
Summary: Estoy casado con la mujer mas problemática de la tierra y pueden creer que me enamoro desde que nos conocimos a los 5 años de edad; lo malo es que nuestra historia amorosa inicio un tanto problemática y de cierta manera extraña. Para que me entiendan mejor todo inicio..


Estoy casado con la mujer más problemática de la tierra y pueden creer que me enamoro desde que nos conocimos a los 5 años de edad; lo malo es que nuestra historia amorosa inicio un tanto problemática y de cierta manera extraña. Para que me entiendan mejor todo inicio..

Hace 25 años...

Iban tres personas en un auto, dos adultos y su pequeño niño, al que llevaban por primera vez a la escuela pero el pequeño estaba cansado y dormía en el auto... "Bien bien era yo y no estaba cansado solo aburrido y dormir es hacer algo útil.. Bien seguimos"

Shikamaru despierta ya estamos por llegar a tu escuela - dijo Yoshino moviendo a su hijo de cinco años que dormía en el asiento de atrás.

Mujer deja dormir - dijo el pequeño entre bostezos.

SHIKAMARU NARA! Despierta ya o te juro que te meteré a esa escuela sin pantalones, y soy tu MADRE- le grito Yoshino al pequeño niño, logrando que este se despertara y se sentara derecho en su asiento.

Ya ya, estoy despierto mujer - dijo el pequeño mirando aburrido por su ventana.

Ajajaja no seas así con él, es solo un niño de cinco años- dijo su padre Shikaku.

Si claro, acaso quieres que sea un vago, mira que no me dice mama. y no señor eso no pasara en mi familia debe respetar y ser responsable - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

En fin, shikamaru ya llegamos - dijo shikaku deteniendo el vehículo en frente de la escuela.

Ven mi niño te acompañare a la entrada - dijo sonriente mientras bajaba del auto.

Que problemática es esa mujer - suspiro shikamaru.

Puede ser un tanto bipolar, pero es tu madre y te ama, que tengas buen día hijo - dijo mirando hacia el asiento donde estaba el pequeño, de inmediato se abrió la puerta y Yoshino quito el cinturón de seguridad que protegía al niño y cargándolo para dirigirse a la entrada de la escuela.

Bien mi niño que tengas un lindo día te quiero mucho - dijo la mujer apretando en sus brazos al niño.

Y yo a ti mama, puedes bajarme ya - dijo el pequeño sonrojado.

La mujer lo bajo y se despidió con un beso el pequeño shikamaru ingreso al edificio guiado por la mujer que sería su maestra, caminaron por un pasillo largo y adornado con dibujos de animales, pelotas y otras cosas. Se detuvo en frente de una puerta con una pequeña oveja dibujada, la mujer abrió y dejo ver a un grupo de niños jugando, ingresaron al salón y luego de presentarlo a sus compañeros le indico que se uniera a jugar con sus compañeros, el pequeño suspiro aburrido y se sentó, pero una pequeña mano en su hombro le llamo la atención, miro en dirección al dueño de la mano y se sorprendió al ver que no era un "DUEÑO" si no una "DUEÑA"… Una niña de cabello corto rosa y ojos color jade, la pequeña le sonrió y desde entonces fueron inseparables.

"Debo decir que nos hicimos buenos amigos sin embargo..."

Hace 15 años...

En la secundaria de Konoha se hallaba acostado debajo de un árbol un joven de coleta tomando una siesta, estaba relajado pero su mundo de tranquilidad murió cuando sintió cosquillas en su rostro, abrió los ojos y noto que la causa era una flor. Se sentó, bostezo y en frente de él se encontraba una pelirosa que él conocía muy bien.

"Esa pelirosa es la mujer que ahora es mi esposa.. Recordar como inicio me estresa"

Shika-kun, si sigues durmiendo aquí Naruto volverá a pintarte la cara -dijo sacando su almuerzo.

No me recuerdes eso Sakura, fue traumático para mí - dijo bostezando y buscando también su almuerzo, ya que desde que se conocieron almorzaban juntos.

Oye Shika, puedo preguntarte algo - dijo sonrojada y mirando su comida.

Si claro dime - dijo shikamaru mirándola y dejando su comida a un lado para prestarle atención.

Crees que soy linda - le pregunto dejándolo sorprendido

Como dices - pregunto el desconcertado

Que si soy linda, es que Sasuke me pidió salir con él y como lo rechace, me dijo que era una frentona molesta y fea - dijo bajando la mirada, shikamaru hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Sakura, lo que diga Uchiha no debe importarte, eres hermosa solo dijo eso porque lo rechazaste - termino de decir, estaba sonrojado y volteo el rostro.

De verdad lo crees... entonces - dijo ella.

Así es, si tu aceptaras citas te invitaría a una - dijo para luego llevarse un bocado a la boca. Pero al ver la expresión de Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que dijo casi se atraganta.

"Si no les había comentado, Sakura me gusto desde que la vi por primera vez, pero a esa edad aun creía que las niñas tenían gérmenes, y aparte de ello en esos años aun no le había confesado lo que sentía... bien sigamos"

Shikamaru tú quieres invitarme a salir - dijo sorprendida y sonrojada.

No dije eso, yo me refería... - no termino de hablar porque Sakura lo interrumpió.

Eres un idiota igual que Sasuke - dijo enojada y levantándose.

Espera, Sakura me refería a otra cosa - dijo levantándose y caminando detrás de ella.

NO... - dijo girándose quedando enfrente de el- YO SIEMPRE EH ESPERADO A QUE TE ANIMES A INVITARME A SALIR Y QUE ME DIGAS QUE SIENTES ALGO POR MI GRANDISIMO GENIO NARA - grito furiosa y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor, Shikamaru observo y con una mano tomo la de Sakura y la otra la llevo a su rostro limpiando las lágrimas.

Sakura, escúchame bien - dijo levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara - no seré el chico prodigio como Sasuke y Neji... soy un vago que ama dormir... mujer esto es problemático me gustas. Si siento algo por ti, eres la mujer más linda que conozco.. Si no tienes problemas con el como soy entonces sal conmigo - dijo mirándola a los ojos, él se encontraba sonrojado, ella por su parte temblaba, estaba sonrojada y no podía articular palabras, Shikamaru sonrió - tomare tu rubor y temblor como un si - lo siguiente que hizo fue besarla, ella abrio los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a dejarse llevar por el beso, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el a su vez en la cintura de ella.

"No crean que esto fue lo difícil, ni siquiera se compara con lo que sucedió..."

Hace 10 años...

Sakura estas segura - pregunto Shikamaru tomando las manos de Sakura la cual le sonreía tiernamente.

Si Shika-kun estoy embarazada - ella sonrió aún más y el sonrió con ella la beso y la levanto.

Gracias Sakura te amo - dijo bajándola y abrazándola.

"No me miren así, lo malo no es que tendría un hijo, si no mi muy hormonal mujer... eso fue problemático"

3er mes de embarazo 3:00am

Shika-kun despierta - llamo Sakura suavemente, Shikamaru se removió mas no despertó- Shikamaru él bebe - al oír esto Shikamaru se levantó de golpe.

Estas bien, llamo a la doctora Tsunade - dijo revisando a su esposa para levantarse rápido a buscar el celular.

No Shika-kun, lo que pasa es que quiero tacos y helado - dijo jugando con el cobertor, Shikamaru la miro sorprendido, suspiro aliviado y se sentó en la cama acariciando sus siems. Sakura lo miro - Shika-kun, de verdad quiero ese taco y helado.

No podrías esperar a mañana Sakura, a esta hora no encontrare nada abierto - dijo el recostándose en la cama.

SHIKAMARU ES MAS FACIL SI ME DICES QUE PREFIERES DORMIR A CUIDAR DE TU HIJO - dijo molesta y cruzándose de brazos dejando a un confundido Shikamaru.

Pero Sakura si él bebe aun no nace y...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la almohada de su esposa se estrelló en su cara.

Llamare a tu madre, tal vez ella me deje dormir allá - dijo tomando su celular, pero Shikamaru se lo quito y suspiro levantándose de la cama.

Está bien iré, pero no llames a esa mujer tan problemática - Sakura se levantó, lo abrazo y lo beso, Shikamaru solo bostezo.

Gracias Shika-kun, ves bebe papi te ama -dijo ella acariciando su vientre, camino a la cama y se acostó para luego encender la tv, Shikamaru nego con la cabeza y se dirigió al bestier para cambiarse. Al estar listo tomo las llaves del auto, se despidió de su esposa y salió.

Una hora y media más tarde en el hogar Nara un hombre de coleta entra con una bolsa donde los antojos de su esposa aguardaban, subió las escaleras siguió el pasillo hasta su habitación al entrar noto la tv apagada y su esposa se encontraba dormida. Levanto una ceja y se acercó a ella.

Sakura - la llamo suavemente - Sakura te traje lo que me pediste - dijo acariciando su mejilla, ella se removió y abrió lentamente los ojos.

Eso es excelente- dijo sonriendo para sentarse en la cama sonriendo mientras Shikamaru la miraba.

Comerás en la cama - ella asintió el con expresión cansada le entrego los tacos - buen provecho, me iré a la cama de una vez - dijo acostándose pero al cerrar los ojos sintió un sollozó, de inmediato los abrió y miro a su esposa llorando.

Sakura porque lloras - pregunto alarmado.

Lo que pasa es que ahora soy una carga y tú ya no me quieres acompañar a cenar - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y Shikamaru solo suspiro.

No eres una carga eres mi esposa y te amo, no llores yo me quedare despierto hasta que comas - le dijo en tono cariñoso.

Y hasta que me duerma - pregunto ella con un puchero, el asintió y ella lo abrazo. al separase de el tomo un taco y miro a Shikamaru - amor no lo quería de pollo si no de carne puedes ir por otro - Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, solo pensaba que esa noche no dormiría nada.

6to mes de embarazo...

Shikamaru se encontraba recostado en el jardín trasero, cuando escucho que su suegra y su madre lo llamaban, este suspiro exhausto ya que desde que supo que iba a ser padre no había podido descansar. En el día el trabajo o si no su esposa, madre y suegra lo llamaban para ir a comprarle algo al bebe, en las noches los extraños antojos de Sakura sin contar que era un embarazo compartido, es decir, Sakura tenía antojos y las náuseas y vómitos los tenia Shikamaru. Se levantó pesadamente y entro a su hogar, subió las escaleras hasta y camino hasta la habitación de su hijo.. si "HIJO" iba a tener un hermoso varón al que le pondrían Kai.

Que ocurre - dijo entrando a la habitación.

Amor necesito que me ayudes a pintar arriba ninguna de nosotras puede - le dijo cariñosamente besando su barbilla, el asintió y levanto la ceja.

Sakura, la habitación del bebe no la íbamos a pintar de verde - dijo mirándola y luego señalando la pared.

A tu madre y a la mía le pareció mejor el azul - dijo sonriendo.

Pero yo la quiero verde Sakura, también mi opinión cuenta- dijo mirando a su esposa, ella solo hizo un puchero y se disculpó. El beso su frente y escucho.

SHIKAMARU NARA... no debes estresar a una embarazada y tampoco hacerla sentir mal - dijo alejando a Sakura de su lado - ven mi niña, no estés triste que este troglodita pintara y acomodara todo el día de hoy -dijo llevándose a Sakura de la habitación junto a Mebuki. Antes de salir lo miro amenazadoramente - no es así hijo, nos vemos en un rato iremos de compras - Shikamaru suspiro, sabía que su madre enojada era lo peor que podía existir, así que no le quedó más remedio que comenzar a pintar.

Solo faltan tres meses - dijo mirando la pequeña cuna aun empacada, sonrió mientras se ponía a pintar y pensar en cómo sería su vida luego de que Kai llegara, durante todo el día pinto, desempaco, acomodo y limpio toda la habitación. Se miró y estaba todo lleno de pintura y sucio, sonrió al pensar que estaba así por culpa de su hijo y ni siquiera había nacido. Escucho la puerta de entrada y las voces de mujeres que el muy bien conocía, vio entrar a la habitación a su esposa que sonrió emocionada al ver la habitación, seguida por su madre y su suegra quienes también se emocionaron con la habitación

Shika-kun es hermoso - dijo abrazándolo para luego mirarlo - pero ahora que veo tienes razón hay que pintarlo de verde - Shikamaru casi se cae por el comentario y la miro sorprendido - si verde es mejor mañana compraremos la pintura - ella lo beso y siguió mirando, el suspiro

Que problemático - susurro para sí mismo.

9no mes de embarazo...

El matrimonio Nara se encontraba en su casa durmiendo, pero Sakura se removió incomoda en su cama, por lo que se despertó sentía un dolor incómodo y constante, se sentó para intentar aliviar el dolor miro a su esposo quien estaba tranquilamente dormido, decidió no despertarlo y ponerse de pie para caminar un poco, pero al estar de pie sintió un líquido recorrer entre sus piernas cosa que la asusto

SHIKAMARU! - lo llamo de un grito haciendo que este se levantara asustado

Que ocurre - dijo pero al ver el pánico de su esposa lo supo - ya es hora - ella asintió y el llamo a su doctora, ayudo a cambiarle la pijama y llevarla al auto, él también se cambió y busco la pequeña maleta con las cosas de su pequeño, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de su casa escucho a su esposa histérica por que debían irse ya.

Sakura cálmate o él bebe nacerá en un ambiente tenso - le dijo el poniendo el auto en marcha.

CALMARME... ESTO DUELE- le grito... durante todo el camino el joven Nara escucho berrinches, quejas, emoción de ver a su bebe y miles de insultos dirigidos a su persona.

Al llegar al hospital fueron llevados inmediatamente a la sala de parto, donde luego de insultos, halagos y muestras de amor nació dos horas despues Kai Nara, con el color de piel y ojos de su madre y el cabello como su padre. la enfermera le coloco en los brazos a sakura a su bebe y ella lloro al verlo y Shikamaru al verlo sonrió beso a su esposa y a su hijo.

Sakura te amo gracias por darme tu amor y este regalo - dijo para volver a besarla

Shika-kun quieres cargarlo - el la miro con miedo.

No sé cómo hacerlo y si se cae... Sakura yo.. - ella lo interrumpió.

No caerá, él es tu sombra - le dijo entregándole al pequeño en brazos... este lo tomo con sumo cuidado y lo miro más de cerca - hola pequeño kai soy tu padre y esa problemática mujer es tu madre - dijo sonriendo al ver la mueca que hizo su esposa.

"ahora en tienden a que me refería con lo malo, esas mujeres no me dejaban vida, sin embargo nació Kai Nara mi primer hijo.. Y uno de los momentos con mi hijo fue su primer dia e escuela"

Hace 5 años…

Iban tres personas en un auto, dos adultos y su pequeño niño, al que llevaban por primera vez a la escuela pero el pequeño estaba cansado y dormía en el auto...

Kai despierta ya estamos por llegar a tu escuela - dijo Sakura moviendo a su hijo de cinco años que dormía en el asiento de atrás.

Mujer deja dormir - dijo el pequeño entre bostezos.

KAI NARA! Despierta ya o te juro que te meteré a esa escuela con pañales, y respétame que soy tu MADRE- le regaño Sakura al pequeño niño, logrando que este se despertara y se sentara derecho en su asiento.

Ya ya, estoy despierto mujer - dijo el pequeño mirando aburrido por su ventana.

Ajajaja no seas así con él, es solo un niño de cinco años- dijo su padre Shikamaru.

Si claro, , mira que no me dice mama y no señor eso no pasara en mi familia debe respetar y ser responsable - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

En fin, Kai ya llegamos - dijo shikamaru deteniendo el vehículo en frente de la escuela.

Ven mi niño te acompañare a la entrada - dijo sonriente mientras bajaba del auto.

Que problemática es esa mujer - suspiro el pequeño Kai.

Puede ser un tanto bipolar, pero es tu madre y te ama, que tengas buen día hijo - dijo mirando hacia el asiento donde estaba el pequeño, de inmediato se abrió la puerta y Sakura quito el cinturón de seguridad que protegía al niño y cargándolo para dirigirse a la entrada de la escuela.

Bien mi niño que tengas un lindo día te quiero mucho - dijo la mujer apretando en sus brazos al niño.

Y yo a ti mama, puedes bajarme ya - dijo el pequeño sonrojado y Shikamaru lo observaba desde el vehículo…. Kai era exactamente igual a él en actitud, sonrió al saber que su pequeño seria como él.

Bien ahí tienen mi historia... no fue fácil para mi tener que pasar por las náuseas matutinas o tener que soportar a mi muy hormonal esposa y saben que es lo más interesante… que ahora que tenemos treinta años tengo de nuevo a mi hormonal esposa y por si fuera poco ahora son gemelas…

Sera interesante ver si puedo manejar a una esposa hormonal a un pequeño durmiendo todo el día, provocando enojar a su madre y pues quien paga los platos rotos soy yo…. QUE PROBLEMÁTICO… pero los amo así…

**Muy bien… esta historia es para complacer a Katarina Hyuga… espero le guste…**


End file.
